Der letzte Todesser
by Chalebh
Summary: Meine Version des letzten Kapitels des siebten Bandes. Voldemort ist besiegt, doch Harry hat noch eine offene Rechnung mit Snape...
1. Teil 1

**

* * *

**

**Der letzte Todesser  
**von Chalebh

* * *

Disclaimer: Das Übliche. – Und ich bin Joanne Rowling für ihren Zaubertränkemeister dankbar. Ich kann verstehen, dass sie gerne über ihn schreibt. g

A/N: Diese Geschichte entstand als Beitrag für den 3. Fan-Fiction-Wettbewerb auf Rickman-Snape.de. Das Thema war das letzte Kapitel des siebten und letzten Harry-Potter-Bandes.

* * *

Harry öffnete die schwere Eichenholztür, die in die Große Halle führte. Der Lärm der feiernden Schüler schlug wie eine riesige Welle über ihm zusammen. Das Lachen und die glücklichen Gesichter waren wie ein Magnet, der ihn magisch anzog. Doch als Harry in den Saal trat, wusste er, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war hierher zu kommen. Für ihn war es noch nicht Zeit zu feiern, denn vorher musste das letzte Teil aus dem Puzzle seines Lebens, das er nun seit fast sieben Jahren zusammensetzte, an seinen Platz. Erst musste das letzte Zeichen von Voldemort aus dieser Welt beseitigt werden.

Und je eher er dies hinter sich brachte, desto besser war es für alle Beteiligten. Gerade als Harry sich wieder dem Ausgang zuwenden wollte, entdeckte ihn Ron.

„Harry!", rief Ron und rannte zu ihm. „Harry, wo willst Du hin?"

„Auf die Krankenstation", antwortete er und drehte sich zur Tür.

„Geht es Dir nicht gut?" In Rons Stimme schwang Besorgnis mit.

„Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?" Harry blickte verwundert zu seinem Freund und ließ die Türklinke los. „Bitte nicht!", dachte er. „Nur dieses eine Mal, versuch mich nicht zurückzuhalten."

Doch Ron zeigte sich unbeeindruckt von Harrys Gedanken. „Was willst Du denn sonst auf der Krankenstation?" Seine Besorgnis verwandelte sich in Ungeduld. „Los, komm! Die Hauselfen haben sich mit dem Festbüfett selbst übertroffen."

Jetzt erst bemerkte Harry, dass Ron den Rest eines belegten Brötchens in der Hand hielt. Er spähte an seinem Freund vorbei in die Halle. Die Haustische standen am Rand des Raumes und bogen sich unter den vielen kalten und warmen Speisen, Salaten und Desserts.

Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte Harry sich wie ein hungriger Wolf auf die Köstlichkeiten gestürzt, denn er hatte seit mehr als zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. Aber im Augenblick verspürte er keinen Hunger mehr, vielmehr würde ihm jeder Bissen im Hals stecken bleiben. – Harry fragte sich, ob er jemals wieder Hunger haben würde.

o x o x o

Als er vor wenigen Stunden den tödlichen Zauberspruch gegen Voldemort gerichtet hatte, hatte sich ihm der Magen umgedreht. Er hatte vorher noch nie jemanden getötet und auch die Tatsache, dass er damit die gesamte magische Welt vor weiteren Qualen und schrecklichen Verlusten bewahrte, änderte nichts an seinen Gefühlen – und seiner Reaktion auf diese Tat. Und wenn er daran dachte, was er nun noch tun wollte, widersetzte sich sein leerer Magen erneut der Schwerkraft. Er musste seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um sich nicht wieder zu übergeben.

Hilflos blickte Harry sich um, in der Hoffnung es käme ihm jemand zur Hilfe und würde ihn von seinem Freund, der im Moment eher eine rothaarige Nervensäge war, befreien, damit er das heute Begonnene zu Ende bringen konnte.

„Nun steh hier nicht 'rum, als wärst Du festgewachsen." Ron zerrte seinen Freund am Ärmel des Umhangs in Richtung Büfett. Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Ron bewies im Moment wieder das Feingefühl einer Dampfwalze.

Anscheinend hatte Hermine seine flehenden Blicke bemerkt, denn sie beendete ihre Unterhaltung mit einer Gruppe von Hufflepuffs und kam mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu ihnen herüber.

„Habt Ihr schon die Decke gesehen", meinte sie und deutete nach oben.

Unwillkürlich blickte Harry hinauf. Die Decke schien aus einem einzigen, riesigen Feuerwerk zu bestehen. Funken in allen Farben des Regenbogens zerstobten und teilten sich in Myriaden von weiteren Funken, die sich wie glitzernde Kaskaden über den dunklen Nachthimmel ergossen.

Abgelenkt durch diesen Anblick vergaß er einen Augenblick seinen Widerstand gegenüber Ron, der immer noch an seiner Robe zog. Harry stolperte nach vorne und nur Hermines schnellen Reflexen war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht unsanft auf dem Steinfußboden landete.

„Was soll das, Ron?", zischte Hermine wütend. „Willst Du, dass Harry auf der Krankenstation landet? Was Voldemort nicht geschafft hat, vollbringt Ronald Weasley, oder was?"

Gekränkt durch ihre heftige Reaktion antwortete Ron wütend: „Da will er sowieso hin, also, wozu regst Du Dich so auf?"

Fragend blickte Hermine von Ron zu Harry. Harry fühlte sich unwohl unter dem Blick ihrer braunen Augen. Ein verstehender Ausdruck glitt über ihr Gesicht und sie sagte mit leiser, fester Stimme: „Ich glaube, dann solltest Du besser gehen, Harry. Wenn die anderen erstmal mitbekommen haben, dass Du hier bist, kommst Du so schnell nicht wieder weg."

Harry nickte und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu. Mit einer größeren Entschlossenheit, als er fühlte, verließ er die Halle. Bevor die dicke Holztür die Geräusche aus dem Saal verschluckte, hörte er noch Rons empörte Stimme: „Das war wieder Mal ganz klasse, Hermine."

o x o x o

Langsam lief Harry zum Trakt des Schlosses, in dem die Krankenstation untergebracht war. Mehrmals blieb er unterwegs stehen und zögerte, sein Magen fuhr Achterbahn. Es wurde immer schwieriger für ihn, den Würgereiz zu unterdrücken. Nicht dass er sich vor diesem Besuch fürchtete, – „Lügner!", schrie die Stimme in seinem Kopf – immerhin hatte er heute Voldemort besiegt. Aber trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deshalb klopfte ihm das Herz bis zum Hals. Was ihn ängstigte, war die Wahrheit. Das, was blieb, wenn er alles zu einem Ende gebracht hatte.

Völlig mit diesen Überlegungen beschäftigt, bemerkte Harry erst sehr spät, dass er bereits vor der Tür der Krankenstation stand. Genauer gesagt bemerkte er es erst, als er mit einer Schuhspitze gegen die dicken Eichenbretter der Tür stieß. Verwirrt blickte er auf und sah, dass er früher als befürchtet an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Wieder zögerte er. – Nein, er konnte es nicht.

Er machte kehrt, um in die Große Halle zurückzulaufen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den dunklen, nur von Fackeln beleuchteten Gang, der sich vor ihm erstreckte. In unregelmäßigen Abständen wurde der Flur, wenn ein besonders großer Funkenregen den Himmel erleuchtete, in farbiges Licht getaucht. Blau. – Dunkelheit. – Rot. – Dunkelheit. – Weiß. Grün. – Abermals Dunkelheit.

Harry rang erneut mit sich selbst. War es ein Fehler hierherzukommen? Jetzt. Heute Abend. Wäre es nicht besser, er würde wieder zurück in die Große Halle gehen und mit den anderen den Sieg über die dunkle Seite feiern?

Er fasste einen Entschluss. Wenn als Nächstes ein grüner Funkenregen durch das Fenster zu sehen war, würde er die Krankenstation betreten. Es war albern, sein Vorhaben an so etwas Profanem festzumachen. Aber es erleichterte die Angelegenheit. Die unweigerlich folgenden Ereignisse waren nun von einem durch ihn nicht zu kontrollierenden Geschehen abhängig.

o x o x o

„Harry!"

Er wandte sich ruckartig um. Dumbledore war durch die Tür der Krankenstation in den Gang getreten.

„Professor", sagte Harry ein wenig zerstreut, denn er konzertierte sich auf das Gangfenster, um die Farbe des nächsten Funkenregens zu sehen.

„Komm rein. Es ist nicht notwendig, dass Du den Rest der Nacht hier im Flur verbringst."

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Eingang der Krankenstation zu und trat einen Schritt näher.

Dumbledore redete bereits weiter: „Poppy wird es zwar nicht gefallen, aber ich denke, in Anbetracht der Umstände dürfte sie gegen Deinen Besuch nichts einzuwenden haben."

Die Augen des Schulleiters hatten ihren alten, belustigten Glanz wieder gefunden. In ihnen war nichts mehr von der Müdigkeit und der Besorgnis zu erkennen, die Harry noch vor wenigen Stunden dort gesehen hatte. Doch unter dem Blick dieser Augen fühlte er sich auf einmal unendlich alt.

Und in einer Geschwindigkeit, die diesem Gefühl entsprach, ging er auf Dumbledore zu. Harrys Zögern wurde durch einen Funkenregen begleitet, der den Gang in ein grünes Licht tauchte. Dann wurde es im Flur wieder dunkel.

Er konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass Dumbledore von seinem Entschluss gewusst hatte.

„Danke, Sir." Harry ging langsam am Schulleiter vorbei und trat in die Krankenstation. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich eben für die Farbe des Funkenregens bedankt hatte oder für die Besuchserlaubnis.

Der Schlafsaal der Krankenstation war ebenfalls nur schwach beleuchtet. Die Vorhänge vor den hohen Fenstern hielten die Lichter des Feuerwerks am Nachthimmel ab. Harrys Augen brauchten eine Weile bis sie in dem Dunkel die Umrisse der Betten ausmachen konnten. Nach und nach erkannte er auch weitere Einzelheiten. Trotz der heftigen Kämpfe der beiden vergangenen Tage waren die Betten auf der Station überraschenderweise leer – bis auf eines auf der rechten Seite des Raums.

„Gott sei Dank", dachte Harry. Es war schon schwer genug gewesen, überhaupt hierher zu kommen, und für das, was er tun wollte, konnte er weiteres Publikum nicht gebrauchen.

Unter dem weißen Laken des belegten Bettes zeichnete sich scharf der Umriss einer langen, hageren Gestalt ab – der letzte Todesser.

Severus Snape lag mit geschlossenen Augen unter dem Betttuch, die nackten Arme lagen an beiden Seiten des Körpers ausgestreckt auf der Decke. Sein Gesicht war noch blasser als sonst; er musste sehr viel Blut verloren haben. Lediglich die schwarzen Haare, die in wirren Strähnen auf dem Kopfkissen lagen, trennten das bleiche Gesicht vom Weiß des Bettbezuges. Doch seine Atmung war jetzt kräftiger und regelmäßiger als das letzte Mal, als Harry ihn gesehen hatte – an der Seite Voldemorts.

Vor Snapes Bett stand ein Holzstuhl mit hoher Rückenlehne. Dumbledore musste wohl bis eben dort gesessen haben und hatte Krankenwache gehalten. Er blickte sich nach dem Schulleiter um, doch der hatte die Krankenstation verlassen.

Harry war alleine – mit Snape.

o x o x o

Langsam näherte er sich dem Bett, in dem sein Zaubertränkelehrer lag. Er schlief, das machte es leichter. Leichter, die Gegenwart des Mannes zu ertragen, den Harry die letzten sieben Jahre mehr als jeden anderen gehasst hatte. – Und nun sollte dies alles vorbei sein. Voldemort war besiegt und mit dem, was Harry während dieses letzten Kampfes erfahren hatte, schien nun auch der Hass gegen diesen Mann besiegt – oder zumindest dachte Harry es.

Bilder erschienen in seinen Gedanken. Sie zeigten Blut, Tod und Zerstörung. Schreie, die sein Gehirn gespeichert hatte, begannen die Szenen, die er sah, zu untermalen. Krampfhaft hielt Harry sich mit beiden Händen die Ohren zu, so als könnte er dadurch die Flut der Geräusche und Bilder stoppen. Irgendwann wichen diese Halluzinationen der Stille und Dunkelheit der Krankenstation. Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Er bemerkte erst jetzt, wie sehr er sich um die Gesundheit seines Zaubertränkelehrers gesorgt hatte.

Leise zog er den Stuhl an das Krankenbett heran und setzte sich. Nachdenklich blickte er in das Gesicht seines Lehrers. Von nahem wirkte Snape durch die eingefallenen Wangen beinahe zerbrechlich. Seine Zähne erschienen noch größer und gelber, als sie es ohnehin schon waren.

„Nein, er ist kein schöner Mann, weder äußerlich noch im Innern", dachte Harry.

„Stopp", wies er sich in Gedanken zurecht. „Das hier hat nichts mit seinem Aussehen zu tun. Oder damit, wie er mich in den letzten Jahren behandelt hat." – Es hatte einzig und allein mit der Wahrheit zu tun, und damit, dass er sie vollständig erfahren wollte.

„Was wollen Sie, Potter?"

Harry wurde durch die Worte aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. Snapes Stimme mochte zwar schwach und leise sein, aber sie hatte nichts von ihrer Härte und Schärfe verloren. Als er hochsah, blickte er in die dunklen, strengen Augen seines Lehrers. Stille breitete sich aus, als Harry überlegte, wie er das sagen und fragen sollte, was ihm seit einigen Stunden auf der Seele brannte.

o x o x o

* * *

TBC …


	2. Teil 2

**

* * *

Der letzte Todesser (Fortsetzung)

* * *

**

Plötzlich begann Snape zu husten. Selbst diese Anstrengung schien im Augenblick zu viel für ihn zu sein. Denn als der Anfall aufgehört hatte, lag er nach Atem ringend in den Kissen und hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen.

Harry nahm einen Becher mit Aufpäppeltrank vom Beistelltisch neben dem Bett – Madam Pomfrey hatte so etwas wohl geahnt – und er hielt ihn seinem Lehrer an die Lippen. Snape öffnete überrascht die Augen und starrte seinen Schüler an. Langsam, fast widerwillig, öffnete er den Mund und Harry neigte den Becher, damit er trinken konnte. Nach drei Schlucken war Snape so erschöpft, dass sein Kopf kraftlos in die Kissen sank.

Auf einmal war alles ganz leicht. Die Wirklichkeit, dass der gefürchtete Zaubertränkemeister in einem so beklagenswerten Zustand vor ihm lag, ließ Harrys Zweifel verschwinden.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken", flüsterte Harry, „Wenn Sie Voldemort nicht von mir abgelenkt hätten, hätte ich ihn nicht überwältigen können."

Snape schwieg und blickte starr auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Seine Atmung hatte sich jedoch wieder normalisiert. – Der Trank begann zu wirken.

„Außerdem", ergänzte Harry, „ich... ich... ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen."

Auf dem Gesicht des Kranken entstand etwas, dass Harry als Verärgerung deutete, obwohl Snapes augenblickliches Mienenspiel nur ein Schatten seines üblichen war.

„Ich hätte nicht zögern dürfen, aber... ich... ich habe mich von meinem... Hass gegen Sie ablenken lassen."

Er senkte den Blick. Er hatte es ausgesprochen. Er hatte Severus Snape gesagt, dass er ihn hasste. Aber in diesem Moment begriff er, wie kindisch dieser Hass war, denn er hätte diesem Mann fast das Leben gekostet.

Harry hob energisch den Kopf. „Das war unverzeihlich. Hätte ich mich nicht von diesem... törichten Gefühl ablenken lassen, dann... dann wären Sie nicht dem Cruciatus-Fluch so lange ausgeliefert gewesen... und Sie... lägen dann nicht hier. –" Harry schluckte. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir."

„War's das, Potter?" Snapes Stimme klang durch den überstandenen Hustenanfall noch leicht rau. „Elogen werden Sie von mir kaum zu hören bekommen."

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet, Sir." Harry bemühte sich, seine Stimme neutral klingen zu lassen. „Offen gestanden wollte ich mit Ihnen über etwas reden, dass ich heute entdeckt habe."

„Habe ich eine Wahl?" Die Ablehnung in Snapes Stimme war nicht so deutlich, wie der es sich vielleicht gewünscht hätte.

„Hören Sie, Professor", brauste Harry auf, „Sie hassen mich – gut. Und ich hasse Sie –" Das Letzte klang allerdings nicht sehr überzeugend. „In diesem Punkt sind wir uns einig. Habe ich ein Wort davon gesagt, dass ich von Ihnen verlange, mich als…" Harry brach ab. Seine Wut hätte beinahe jede Möglichkeit, mit diesem Mann vernünftig zu reden, zunichte gemacht.

„Professor, ich verlange keine Absolution oder so etwas. Ich werde Sie auch nicht damit belästigen, dass ich sage, dass das Gefühl, was ich für Sie hege, keinesfalls mehr Hass ist." Harry atmete tief durch. „Alles, was ich möchte, ist, Ihnen etwas zu erzählen, und dass Sie mir zuhören. Denn Sie sind in Anbetracht der Umstände wohl die am besten geeignete Person dafür."

o x o x o

Snape hustete – oder war es ein Lachen? Harry konnte es nicht genau einordnen, aber er nahm es als Zustimmung und redete weiter. „Als ich heute gegen Voldemort gekämpft habe, haben sich unsere Zauberstäbe erneut verbunden. Aber diesmal war es anders als nach dem Trimagischen Turnier. Aus den Lichtperlen, die aus seinem Zauberstab kamen, wurden keine Schatten von Toten. Stattdessen... ich habe Dinge gesehen... Einzelheiten aus der Vergangenheit…"

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" Die Stimme des Zaubertränkelehrers hatte ihren schneidenden Tonfall verloren und klang misstrauisch, fast besorgt.

„Nun, Sir, es waren Bilder von meiner Mutter, kurz bevor sie starb."

„Lily?"

Harry war überrascht, dass Snape sich an ihren Vornamen erinnerte.

o x o x o

Wäre Severus in diesem Augenblick sein übliches Selbst gewesen, wäre ihm ihr Name nicht über die Lippen gekommen. Aber auch bei ihm hatte der Tag Spuren hinterlassen, die tiefer gingen, als die Verletzungen, die der Cruciatus-Fluch zurückgelassen hatte.

Der Junge hatte zum ersten Mal seine Gefühle ihm gegenüber eingestanden. – Hass. Er hatte es schon immer geahnt und doch war er dem Jungen-der-Lebt auch heute wieder zur Hilfe geeilt. Er hatte seinen Kopf hingehalten damit Potter Voldemort unschädlich machen konnte, obwohl es ihm diesmal fast das Leben gekostet hatte.

Als Potters tödlicher Zauberspruch den Dunklen Lord traf, hatte sein Todesserzeichen schrecklicher als jemals zuvor gebrannt. Das Nächste, an das er sich erinnerte, war Madam Pomfrey, die seine Verletzungen heilte.

Unwillkürlich blickte er auf seinen linken Unterarm. Das dunkle Mal war noch dort. Genauso deutlich, wie es in den letzten Tagen gewesen war. Severus seufzte. Ein winziger, irrationaler Teil seines Wesens hatte wider besseres Wissen gehofft, dass mit Voldemorts Fall das Zeichen verschwinden würde.

o x o x o

Harry hörte Snapes Seufzer und beschloss, sein Ziel entschiedener zu verfolgen. Er sprach daher weiter: „An dem Abend, als Voldemort in das Haus meiner Eltern kam, war noch jemand da – Sie!"

Snape blickte auf das Bettende und schwieg.

„Als… als…", stotterte Harry, „als Voldemort meinen Vater umbrachte, waren Sie nicht dabei. Aber als er in mein Kinderzimmer kam, nachdem meine Mutter mich zum Schutz zurück in mein Bett gesetzt hatte, da waren Sie dort. – _Sie_ waren im Zimmer, als er meine Mutter tötete und dann seinen Zauberstab gegen mich richtete."

Harry erwartete, dass Snape antwortete oder irgendwie sonst reagierte, doch der blickte immer noch regungslos auf einen Punkt, den nur er zu sehen schien. Harry seufzte, denn damit war es klar, dass er Snape auch noch das letzte Detail erzählen musste, um von ihm eine Antwort zu erhalten. „Kurz bevor Voldemort meine Mutter tötete, sagte sie noch etwas. Es war ‚Severus! Bitte!'. – Worum hat sie Sie gebeten?"

Es breitete sich wieder Stille aus.

„Was würde es ändern, wenn Sie es wüssten?", fragte Snape mit leiser und ungewohnt sanfter Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Harry, überrascht von dieser unerwarteten Reaktion seines Lehrers, „aber ich möchte es trotzdem erfahren. Jeder hat mir bisher über die Ereignisse in Godric's Hollow nur das erzählt, was er unbedingt musste. Daraus habe ich mir den Ablauf zusammengereimt. Nur Sie passen in diesem Ablauf nicht hinein. Warum hat es nie jemand für notwendig gefunden, mir zu erzählen, dass Sie in dieser Nacht ebenfalls dort waren? Und dann muss ich erfahren, dass meine Mutter Sie – ausgerechnet _Sie_ – um etwas bittet – und es muss ihr offensichtlich sehr wichtig gewesen sein."

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend ergänzte er: „Meine Mutter ist tot, sie kann ich nicht mehr fragen. Deshalb bitte ich Sie, erzählen Sie mir, warum Sie in dieser Nacht bei ihr gewesen sind, und worum sie Sie gebeten hat."

o x o x o

Severus schloss kurz die Augen, doch diesmal nicht aus körperlicher Erschöpfung. Ihm war klar, dass Potter mit der Gryffindor'schen Sturheit, die er an den Tag legte, nicht eher ruhen würde, bis er die Antwort erfahren hatte.

„Typisch Lily", dachte Severus. Doch war es richtig ihm jetzt, wo alles vorbei war, die Wahrheit zu sagen? Vielleicht war es sicherer, nicht an der Vergangenheit zu rühren.

Gefühle waren kompliziert und er war nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen, mit ihnen zurechtzukommen. Man musste ständig darauf achten, was man tat und sagte. Hass war zwar auch ein Gefühl, aber es war anders. Es war einfacher zu kontrollieren. Entweder man hasste einen Menschen oder nicht. Dazwischen gab es nichts, keine dieser störenden Zwischentöne, vor denen er sich so fürchtete. Wurde man gehasst, brauchte man keine Rücksicht auf andere zu nehmen. – Und man lief nicht Gefahr, verletzt zu werden.

„Sie wollte fliehen. Ich habe sie zurückgehalten." Es war eine Lüge und kaum, dass Severus sie ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er, der Junge würde sie durchschauen.

o x o x o

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr. Ich weiß von Dumbledore, dass meine Eltern bereits seit dem Morgen von Pettigrews Verrat wussten. Sie wussten, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Voldemort kam. Meine Eltern hätten fliehen können, taten es aber nicht. Sie haben meine Mutter nicht zurückgehalten." – Er holte tief Luft. „Was ist in dem Zeitraum geschehen zwischen dem Zeitpunkt, als Sie nach Godric's Hollow kamen, und dem Tod meiner Mutter?"

o x o x o

Severus überlegte. Doch trotz der Wirkung des Aufpäppeltranks war er noch zu geschwächt, um ernsthaft daran zu denken, diese Unterhaltung zu vermeiden. Sie war unausweichlich. Und Severus tat immer das Notwendige, folglich auch in diesem Augenblick. Der Junge-der-Lebt war stur und anmaßend... aber er hatte ein Recht auf die Wahrheit, und so entschied sich Severus für das Unvermeidliche.

„Potter, ich…" Severus zögerte. – Wenn Potter die Wahrheit wissen wollte, würde er sie ihm nicht vorenthalten, aber er würde sie ihm auch nicht auf einem Silbertablett servieren. – „Ich werde Sie nicht davon abhalten, meine Erinnerungen zu sehen. Es liegt also an Ihnen, was Sie über diese Nacht erfahren."

o x o x o

Harry blickte überrascht in das schmale Gesicht. War es das, was er glaubte? Forderte Snape ihn auf, in seine Gedanken einzutauchen?

Seit jenem unsäglichen Nachmittag während seines fünften Schuljahres hatte er sich nie wieder in Okklumentik versucht. Das wusste Snape wahrscheinlich. Glaubte er, er könne so die Wahrheit verheimlichen? Aber so einfach wollte Harry ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Er würde hier und jetzt herausfinden, was in jener Nacht in Godric's Hollow passiert war. Warum Lily Potter Severus Snape um etwas gebeten hatte.

Harry atmete tief durch und versuchte sich von seinen Gedanken zu befreien. Es war ihm damals während seines Okklumentikunterrichts nicht leicht gefallen und die Ereignisse der letzten beiden Tage machten es nicht einfacher. Von Snape würde er keine Hilfe erhalten, dessen war er sich sicher. Vorsichtig holte Harry den Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Umhangs, richtete ihn auf seinen Lehrer, der an die Decke blickte, und sagte: „_Legillimens__!_"

o x o x o

Harry fühlte keinen Widerstand, als er in die Gedanken des anderen Mannes kroch. Doch obwohl keine fremden Erinnerungen auf ihn einstürmten, wusste er, dass dieses Nichts Snapes Gedanken waren. Soweit war er erfolgreich gewesen.

Das Nichts veränderte sich, es wurde zu einem langen, dunklen Gang und Harry fühlte sich, als würde er diesen Flur entlang rennen. Seine imaginären Schritte halten in seinem Kopf wider. Hin und wieder kam er an Türen vorbei. Manche der Türen waren geschlossen, einige einen Spalt breit geöffnet, und Harry konnte hinter ihnen Erinnerungen entdecken, die wie Bilderfolgen abliefen.

Ihm war bewusst, dass Snape mit diesen Bildern seine Neugierde reizen wollte und ihn abzulenken versuchte. Aber das würde ihm nicht gelingen. So verlockend manche Erinnerungen des Zaubertränkelehrers auch sein mochten, sie waren privat und Harry war über das Stadium hinaus, dem Reiz nachzugeben, Snapes momentane Schwäche auszunutzen. Er würde keine der Informationen, die er hierbei erhielt, benutzen, um den Menschen, der vor ihm lag, noch weiter zu kränken.

Harry hielt inne. Wenn er weiter so durch Snapes Gedanken jagte, würde er vielleicht das, was er suchte, übersehen.

Ganz am Ende des Ganges, irgendwo ihn einer Ecke von Snapes Gedanken, bemerkte er eine kleine Öffnung, eine Tür, kaum größer als eine Durchreiche. Sie war weniger deutlich zu sehen als die anderen Türen. Etwas sagte Harry, dass sich dahinter die Erinnerung verbarg, die er suchte. Snape hatte sie anscheinend weggesperrt und versuchte sie zu vergessen. Vorsichtig pirschte sich Harry an die Klappe heran. Er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, wäre er gerannt, wäre sie verschwunden wie eine Fata Morgana.

Behutsam streckte er eine Hand aus, um die Luke zu öffnen. Als seine Finger das Holz berührten, wurden ihre Umrisse deutlicher und die Öffnung schien sich zu vergrößern.

Mutiger, weil Snape seinem Tun keinen Widerstand entgegensetzte, drückte er die Klappe auf. Als er sie vollständig geöffnet hatte, war der Zugang so groß, dass Harry problemlos aufrecht in den Raum, der dahinter lag, gehen konnte.

o x o x o

Doch er stand nicht im Kinderzimmer in Godric's Hollow. Der Ort, an dem er sich befand, war ein leeres, schlecht beleuchtetes Turmzimmer in Hogwarts. Durch eine weitere offene Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand gelangte er auf den Söller.

Kalter Wind pfiff um die steinernen Zinnen und Wasserspeier. An der breiten Brüstung, die nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt war, lehnte eine dunkle Gestalt, deren Umhang heftig im Wind flatterte und sie damit größer wirken ließ, als sie offensichtlich war.

„Bitte", hörte Harry eine flehende Stimme hinter sich rufen, „nichts kann _so_ schlimm sein."

Er blickte sich um und sah wenige Schritte hinter sich eine junge Frau, die aus dem Schatten des Turmzimmers herausgetreten war – seine Mutter.

„Bitte, tu's nicht", flehte sie die Person vor ihm an. Doch der Mann, dies hatte Harry registriert, reagierte nicht auf die Worte, stattdessen holte er etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Es war eine kleine Glasflasche mit einem hellroten Inhalt.

Lily stürzte an Harry vorbei und wären es nicht Snapes Erinnerungen gewesen, hätte sie ihn sicherlich umgerannt.

„Ich lasse das nicht zu", schrie sie und hatte im selben Augenblick den Mann an seinem Ungang gepackt und nach hinten gerissen. Die beiden fielen auf den Steinfußboden. Dabei glitschte dem Mann die Flasche aus der Hand und zerplatzte auf der Erde. Eine Windböe blies einen stechenden Geruch in Harrys Richtung.

Jetzt erkannte Harry den Mann, es war Snape. Natürlich, denn es waren ja seine Erinnerungen, die er sah. Aber dass er sich hatte umbringen wollen, war seltsam. Es passte gar nicht zu dem Snape, den Harry kannte.

„Was sollte das, Schlammblut?", zischte der eben gerettete Snape. „Misch Dich nicht in Dinge ein, die Dich nichts angehen!"

Harry fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnte es Snape wagen, seine Mutter zu beleidigen. Doch Lily ignorierte Snapes Schimpfen.

„Wenn jemand mit irgendeinem giftigen Gebräu seinem Leben ein Ende setzen will, dann _geht_ mich das was an", fauchte sie und rieb sich das Handgelenk. „Auch wenn es der absolut ekelhafteste, hässlichste und hochnäsigste Mistkerl ist, den diese Schule je gesehen hat."

Snape blickte mit hasserfüllten Augen wortlos auf die junge Frau, die neben ihm auf dem Boden hockte.

„Severus", sagte sie sanft, „mich stört es schon lange nicht mehr, dass Du mich als Schlammblut beschimpfst. Ich weiß von wem es kommt. Aber es stört mich, wenn Du etwas so Kostbares wie Dein Leben wegwerfen willst."

Snape schnaubte. „Kostbar? Das ist das Letzte, womit ich meine Existenz beschreiben würde."

„Du vielleicht. Aber denk doch mal an Deine Eltern. Wie viel Kummer Du ihnen mit Deinem Tod bereiten würdest."

Snape starrte Lily an. Harry konnte ihm in die Augen sehen und erkannte darin etwas, dass er elf lange Jahre selbst verspürt hatte, Einsamkeit.

Lily schien es ebenfalls zu bemerken. Sanft strich sie Snape über die Wange. Er zuckte zusammen und versuchte die unwillkommene Berührung abzuwehren.

„Verzeih", meinte sie leise, „ich dachte, sie würden sich um Dich sorgen."

„Wahrscheinlich hätte meine Beerdigung meinen Vater lediglich dazu gebracht, in einer schauspielerischen Glanzleistung seine Abneigung für mich zu verbergen. Und meine Mutter hat schon lange aufgehört, etwas zu empfinden, dafür hat er schon gesorgt", antwortete Snape kalt. „Weder für ihn noch für meine Mutter hat meine Existenz irgendeinen Nutzen. Also, wozu diese Farce weiterführen?"

Dieser Ausbruch, dem jedes Gefühl fehlte, schockte Lily. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie diesen Selbsthass nicht erwartet, genauso wenig wie Harry.

Wollte Snape wirklich, dass er das hier sah? Jeden Moment musste er sich doch eines besseren besinnen und ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen vertreiben.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Lily schwieg. Vermutlich wägte sie die möglichen Antworten gegeneinander ab. Es verging einige Zeit bis sie vorsichtig sagte: „Jedes Leben hat einen Sinn und … vielleicht liegt der Sinn nicht im großen, sondern in den kleinen Dingen. Dinge, bei denen man genauer hinschauen muss."

Aus irgendeinem Grund machten diese Worte den Snape, den Harry vor sich sah, wütend. Aufgebracht krempelte er den linken Ärmel seiner Schuluniform hoch. „Vielleicht solltest Du _hier_ genauer hinschauen."

Auf der blassen Haut von Snapes Arm hob sich im fahlen Licht des Mondes dunkel das Zeichen der Todesser ab.

Lily starrte auf den Arm, dann sah sie Snape fest in die Augen und sagte traurig: „Warum hast Du das getan?"

„Was kümmert es Dich. Heute war der letzte Tag, den ich an diesem grauenhaften Ort verbringen musste. Mein Wohlergehen hat Dich in den letzten sieben Jahren nicht gekümmert, warum musst Du ausgerechnet heute damit anfangen?" Snape starrte ins Leere. „Und jetzt verschwinde, damit ich mich wenigsten vom Turm stürzen kann, ohne das Du Dich einmischst."

„Du wirst _nichts_ dergleichen tun", entgegnete Lily energisch. „Ich habe Dir eben das Leben gerettet und ich werde es _wieder_ tun. Und das da", sie zeigte auf das Todesserzeichen, „ist zwar abstoßend, aber es muss nicht für immer sein. Es bedeutet _gar nichts_."

„Du bist naiv, Gryffindor", blaffte Snape. „Es bedeutet _alles_. Es bedeutet _Macht_." Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Und es bedeutet _Tod_. An dem Tag, als ich es bekam, wusste ich, es würde für immer sein. Damals erschien es ein überschaubarer Zeitraum. Doch mittlerweile habe ich erkannt, dass er zu lang ist. Das habe selbst _ich_ mit meiner armseligen, wertlosen Existenz erkannt. Die logische Konsequenz ist daher dieses Leben auf das Minimum zu kürzen. Und wenn Du mich nicht gestört hättest, wäre es schon vorbei."

Lily stand auf und blickte entschlossen zu Snape, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß. „Nun, es ist _nicht_ vorbei. Und es wird auch sobald nicht vorbei sein – nicht, wenn _ich_ es verhindern kann."

Harry bemerkte, dass ihre ganze Körperhaltung den jungen Zauberer einschüchtern sollte.

Snape, ungerührt von ihrer Entschlossenheit, stand nun ebenfalls auf und rollte den Ärmel runter. „Verschwinde Evans. Ich brauche niemanden, weder Dich noch sonst einen Menschen."

Nachdenklich blickte sie ihn an: „Menschen kann man entbehren, Severus. Aber manchmal braucht man einen Freund. – Ich bin nicht so anmaßend zu glauben, dass Du mich als Freund akzeptieren würdest. Aber trotzdem bitte ich Dich, geh zu Dumbledore, rede mit ihm. Was kann schon groß passieren."

„In Ordnung", verkrampft blickte Snape Lily ins Gesicht, „und wenn ich mich dann immer noch umzubringen will, hältst Du mich nicht zurück."

Lily lächelte angespannt: „_Das_ kann ich Dir nicht versprechen. Schon vergessen, ich habe Dir das Leben gerettet und das bedeutet, ich bin von jetzt an für dieses Leben verantwortlich." Sie ging zur Tür, die in das Turmzimmer führte, und machte in Snapes Richtung eine auffordernde Geste, ihr zu folgen. „Außerdem habe ich mich noch nie vor einer Verantwortung gedrückt."

Dieser Satz hing wie eine Drohung in der Luft, als die beiden in dem dunklen Raum verschwanden.

o x o x o

* * *

TBC…


	3. Teil 3

**

* * *

**

Der letzte Todesser (Fortsetzung)

* * *

Harry folgte ihnen und stand plötzlich in einem anderen, hell erleuchteten Raum.

Ein überwältigendes Gefühl des Widererkennens schlug über ihm zusammen. An der Decke in der Nähe der Tür hing ein Eulen-Mobile, an der anderen Wand befand sich ein großer Schrank, daneben unter dem Fenster stand ein Gitterbett. – Dies war sein Kinderzimmer in Godric's Hollow.

Ein kleiner Junge – Harrys einjähriges Selbst – saß mit einer Decke in den Armen darin und betrachtete mit wachen Augen das, was im Zimmer passierte. Seine Mutter trat an das Kinderbett und hob ihn heraus.

Snape stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Er war älter als der, der eben noch mit Harrys Mutter auf dem Turm gewesen war. Dieser Snape hier trug den einschüchternden Kapuzenumhang der Todesser und die Maske, die normalerweise das Gesicht bedeckte, hielt er in der linken Hand. Mit der rechten umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab.

„Warum bist Du nicht verschwunden, als noch Zeit war?", flüsterte Snape und ging einen Schritt auf Lily zu.

„Was würde es bringen?", antwortete sie kaum lauter. „Soll ich denn ständig davonlaufen wie alle anderen?" Sachte verlagerte sie das Gewicht des kleinen Harrys auf ihrem Arm.

„Dann wird vielleicht Dein Sohn überleben." Snapes Stimme wurde lauter, aber die Sorge, die noch aus seinem letzten Satz herausgeklungen hatte, war einem kalten Tonfall gewichen.

„Für wie lange, Severus? Glaubst Du wirklich, Voldemort würde aufhören, nach ihm zu suchen?"

Harry registrierte mit Genugtuung, dass seine Mutter nicht vor Snape zurückwich, obwohl dieser bereits ziemlich dicht vor ihr stand.

„Verdammt noch mal, verschwinde, Lily!" Snape stand nun drohend vor ihr und starrte auf die gut einen Kopf kleinere Frau.

„Nein", sagte sie fest und hielt seinem Blick stand. Das Baby auf ihrem Arm gluckste und griff nach Snapes langen Haaren, die unter der Kapuze hervorkamen.

„Du sture Gryffindor! Wann kapierst Du endlich, dass Dein Mut hier unpassend ist!", zischte Snape wütend.

„Severus, ich werde nicht davon laufen", erwiderte sie und nahm das Baby auf den anderen Arm, damit sich Snapes Haare nicht in der Reichweite des Kindes befanden.

„Du vergisst, Evans", antwortete Snape in einem Tonfall, den Harry nur zu gut aus dem Unterricht kannte, „dass es hier nicht nur um _Dich_, sondern auch um _Dein Kind_ geht."

„Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen." Lily trat einen Schritt vor. Zwischen ihren beiden Körpern hätte man nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier hindurchziehen können. „Severus, Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Voldemort nicht eher ruhen wird, bis er Harry getötet hat. Und _das_ werde ich nicht zulassen." Mit blitzenden Augen starrte sie hinauf.

Snape wandte den Blick ab und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Dann verschwinde", sagte er leise.

„Nein, das ist keine Option." Lily dämpfte ihre Stimme nun ebenfalls. „Severus, damals, als ich Dich auf dem Turm davon abgehalten habe, Dich umzubringen, habe ich Dir gesagt, ich sei von nun an für Dein Leben verantwortlich." Sie ging einen Schritt in Snapes Richtung, vermied es aber nun, zu dicht an ihn heranzutreten.

„Nicht, Lily, bitte."

Harry hatte Snape bisher nie so hilflos erlebt. Stolz blickte er zu seiner Mutter, die es geschafft hatte, diesen von allen gefürchteten Mann in die Defensive zu drängen.

„Ich gebe Dir Dein Leben wieder zurück", flüsterte sie und berührte sanft Snapes Wange – die gleiche Geste wie auf dem Söller. „Tu was Du willst, aber ich bitte Dich um eines, schütze Harry."

Harry hielt den Atem an. Doch auch hier entzog Snape sich dieser Berührung, zwar weniger heftig aber genauso nachdrücklich.

„Du weißt nicht, was Du da von mir verlangst", flüsterte er heiser.

„Doch, Severus." Lily ging zurück zum Kinderbett ohne den Augenkontakt mit ihm abzubrechen. „Ich weiß, was ich von Dir verlange. Aber _Du_ kannst ihn schützen. Du bist dazu in der Lage." Sie setzte den kleinen Harry zurück in sein Bett, dann wandte sie sich wieder Snape zu: „Ich vertraue Dir", sagte sie schlicht.

„Du stellst mich vor eine Wahl, die ich nicht treffen kann." In Snapes Stimme schwang jetzt ein Hauch von unterdrückter Panik mit, als er vor ihr aus dem Zimmer durch die offene Tür in den Flur zurückwich.

Harry folgte ihm in den Gang.

„Die Entscheidung hast Du schon damals getroffen", antwortete Lily und ging ein paar Schritte bis sie wieder vor Snape stand, „als Du mit Dumbledore gesprochen hast."

„Lily, ich..." Sie legte ihm sanft den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

„Bitte, Severus. Rette Harry. Ich bitte Dich nicht, es wegen mir zu tun", flüsterte sie. „Lass es nicht zu, dass Voldemort Dich mit in den Abgrund zieht und Dich vernichtet. – Tu es für Dich, bitte."

Snape zog ihre Hand von seinem Mund weg. „Selbst wenn ich es wollte, ich besitze nicht annähernd die Macht, den Dunklen Lord aufzuhalten, geschweige denn zu töten."

„Bitte, Severus." Lilys Stimme, die bisher fest und sicher geklungen hatte, nahm nun einen verzweifelten Tonfall an. „Ich flehe Dich an, rette Harry."

Unten im Haus erleuchtete ein grüner Lichtblitz kurz die Dunkelheit. In diesem fahlen Licht sah Harry die Augen seiner Mutter. Sie blickten ängstlich zu dem Mann im Kapuzenumhang hoch.

Snape schob sie zurück ins Zimmer. Lily löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und lief zum Kinderbett. Schützend beugte sie sich über den kleinen Harry.

Der erwachsene Harry zitterte vor Anspannung. Er sah, wie Snape auf Mutter und Kind zutrat, seinen Zauberstab hob und „_Cognatus__ obtego!_" murmelte.

Dann befestigte Snape mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung die Maske vor seinem Gesicht und hastete in Richtung Tür. Lily, die anscheinend die gemurmelten Worte nicht gehört hatte, rannte mit dem Baby auf dem Arm hinter ihm her.

„Severus! Bitte!", flehte sie.

Harry, der die letzen Ereignisse vom Gang aus beobachtet hatte, wandte sich in die Richtung, in der Snape verschwunden war und starrte plötzlich in die glutroten Schlangenaugen Voldemorts. Dessen dünner, schmaler Mund verzog sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.

Hinter ihm, im Schatten erkannte Harry Snape, der in einer unterwürfigen Verbeugung verharrte. Lily wich zurück ins Kinderzimmer.

„Wie ich sehe, hat mein treuer Vasall dafür gesorgt, dass sich mein sehnlichster Wunsch erfüllt." Voldemorts Stimme wehte wie ein Eishauch durch das Haus. „Severus,–", kommandierte er.

In diesem Augenblick schlug Lily die Tür des Kinderzimmers zu. Voldemort lachte und hob seinen Zauberstab...

o x o x o

Der helle Lichtblitz, der sich in Snapes Gedanken ausbreitete, als Voldemort die Zimmertür aufbrach, holte Harry wieder in die Realität der Krankenstation zurück. – Er hatte genug gesehen.

Snape lag mit geschlossenen Augen schwer atmend im Bett, so als ob er den Weg von Godric's Hollow nach Hogwarts zurückgerannt wäre.

Harry versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Der Cognatus-Zauber gehörte zur mächtigsten dunklen Magie, die es gab. Irgendwann im Laufe des vergangenen Schuljahres hatte Hermine ihn in einem uralten, verstaubten Buch der verbotenen Bibliotheksabteilung entdeckt. Damit hatten sie geklärt, wieso das Band des Blutes für Harry zu so einem starken Schutzschild geworden war. Es musste ein mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein, der den _Cognatus_ ausgesprochen hatte. – An Severus Snape hatten sie dabei nicht gedacht.

Alles was Harry in den letzten Jahren über seine Vergangenheit in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, fügte sich plötzlich zusammen. Jedes einzelne Teil lag auf seinem Platz und das Bild, das daraus entstand, war überraschend.

„Dann waren _Sie_ es, der mir damals das Leben gerettet hat", keuchte Harry und fixierte mit den Augen seinen Lehrer.

Snape wurde unter diesem Blick unruhig. „Wenn Sie das unbedingt so sehen wollen", schnaubte er.

Harry erinnerte sich auf einmal an etwas, das seine Mutter zu Snape gesagt hatte. Zögernd stellte er fest: „Als Sie... mir das Leben gerettet haben,... da wurden Sie für mein Leben verantwortlich."

„Leider, Potter", antwortete Snape kühl, „Als mich Ihre Mutter darum bat, habe ich nur die Möglichkeit gesehen, mich aus dieser lästigen Bindung zu befreien. Dummerweise hatte ich nicht bedacht, dass ich dadurch Ihnen gegenüber eine Verpflichtung eingehen würde." Snape richtete sich etwas auf. „Ihre Mutter war eine kluge Frau, Potter. Durch ihre Bitte, Sie zu retten, hat sie nicht nur Sie am Leben gehalten."

Harry blickte seinen Lehrer unsicher an. „Sie hat damit Ihr Leben an meines gebunden", sagte er leise.

Snape nickte kaum merklich. Irgendetwas an dieser stillen Zustimmung verunsicherte Harry.

„Die vielen M-male", stotterte er, „als Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben, war das nur, weil meine Mutter Sie–"

Snape schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Ich habe getan, was notwendig war."

„Nein", erwiderte Harry leise, „Sie haben mehr als das getan."

Er rutschte nervös auf dem Stuhl umher. Wie sehr hatte er diesen Menschen verkannt. Kein einziges Wort der Entschuldigung oder des Dankes würde auch nur annähernd ausreichen, um seine Schuld an diesem Mann abzutragen.

„Ich... bin mir im Klaren, dass ich nichts tun kann, um meine Taten... mein Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber ungeschehen zu machen. Aber ich kann Ihnen Ihr Leben zurückgeben."

„Da gibt es nichts zurückzugeben, Potter", zischte Snape, dem diese Situation offensichtlich sehr unangenehm war. „Ich habe vor zwanzig Jahren eine Entscheidung getroffen und wie ich Ihrer sich ständig einmischenden Mutter bereits damals erklärt habe, war es für immer. Der Dunkle Lord mag vielleicht tot sein, aber das hier –" und er deutete auf das Todesserzeichen „ist noch immer lebendig."

Snape ließ seinen Kopf wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken. Es wurde ruhig auf der Krankenstation. Nur seine Atmung, die sich langsam beruhigte, durchbrach die Stille.

o x o x o

Harry senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Wieder sah er die Bilder des heutigen Nachmittags. Severus Snape, blutüberströmt, der beinahe sein Leben verloren hätte, nur weil er, Harry, der Junge-der-Lebt, hochnäsig und selbstgefällig und eingebildet, geglaubt hatte, er könne es alleine mit allen Todessern der Welt auf einmal aufnehmen.

Snape hatte, trotz seines offen zur Schau getragenen Hasses auf Harry, ihn niemals im Stich gelassen. Und was hatte er für seinen Einsatz erhalten? Nichts. Selbst Harry hatte seinem Zaubertränkelehrer und Lebensretter weder die Achtung noch den Respekt entgegengebracht, den er verdiente. Da spielte es auch keine Rolle, dass Snapes ganze Art und sein Benehmen diese Missachtung geradezu herausgefordert hatten.

Harry hob den Kopf und blickte seinem Lehrer ins Gesicht. Es war Zeit erwachsen zu werden, und das bedeutete, dass er seine Gefühle für Snape überdenken musste. Hass verspürte er definitiv nicht mehr, welche Emotion dieses Gefühl ersetzen würde, musste die Zukunft zeigen.

Hermines Buch hatte neben dem _Cognatus_ noch weitere mächtige Zaubersprüche enthalten. Einige davon hatten ihm heute während des Kampfes mit Voldemort gute Dienste geleistet. Vielleicht würde einer von ihnen auch nun nützen.

o x o x o

Langsam beugte Harry sich vor und berührte Snapes Unterarm. Sanft strich er über die Tätowierung, die sofort dunkelrot zu glühen begann. Da Snape nur unmerklich zurückzuckte, musste sie ihm keine Schmerzen mehr bereiten.

„Ich werde Ihnen Ihr Leben zurückgeben, Sir", sagte Harry ruhig, „Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."

Er strich noch einmal mit seiner Handfläche über das Mal und flüsterte: „_Vitae restituere!_"

Die dunklen Linien leuchteten gleißend hell auf. Nach ein paar Sekunden verschwanden sie und auf Severus Snapes Arm blieb nichts weiter zurück als eine kleine, unförmige Narbe.

* * *

o x o x o ENDE o x o x o

* * *

A/N: Damit ihr mit meinem Küchenlatein zu Recht kommt:

_Cognatus__ obtego_ – Blutsverwandte schützend bedecken

_Vitae restituere _– das Leben zurückgeben


End file.
